Star Trek: The Epic Journey
by Jack Russel
Summary: A brave captain and his crew must go into Romulant space to investigate a planet but do they have to fight romulants as well?
1. Chapter 1: The Epic Journey

Star Trek: The Epic Journey

Captain Tompson was one of the most daring captains in space he and his crew had a expolered alot galayxes and knew a lot about space. But he was also realy sad all his life as he never knew his first name :(

Captain Tompsons crew were skilled and very good. His first officer tanya who was an alien but wastnt a vulcan like spock so she couldn't brethe in space.

His himmlatry officer Dog who was a Klingon so he realy heated romulents and whentred to kill all of them and His sinance offiver Lucy who was a vulca so she was realy good at saince.

Tompson and his crew were heading into the romulant zone as they need to investigate a panleet but they had to becarful as the romulant zoe was very dangerus.

The sapce ship carfully crossed the zone and entared the romulant zone.

Tomson saw the plantet in the distance, "I sea it" He asyed. "We should land on it as that would be most logical" Lucy saided as she was a vulcan. So the crew pepered to land.

When they were sundetly got a video phone call from a romulant ship. "Greetings Humands" said Roumuland commader Raylene who was one of the most evil Roumlants of tem all.

"What is it" Tompson said wit leadership. "We just wanted to make peace with humans and help you with planet studie" Comander Raylene asyed, "We are sending over a gift to show are peace.

"I don't trust her" saided Dog, "Romulants are evil and this is evil trick". "I agree" sayed Tanya "We shouldn't trust these evil Romulants as Romulants are evil".

"Beam it abord" said tomson, and Dog growled in anger as Kilongs hated the roumlants and always enjoyed a good war.

Then the gift arraved but then it was a hydrogen bomb, "what an antiuge" said Tomson "I will put in with my collection". But then Lucy did a sintific scan on the hydrogen bomb. The hydrogen bomb is emitting hydrogen atoms. "This is bad" sayde Tomson.

THEN a hydrogen atom hit ensign Ricky and killered him. "**HE WAS MY HUSBAND**" screamed ensign Jane but then she dyed two.

"**IT A TRAP**" Yelleded Dog. "Get off ship NOW" Tompson say. So they teloported the Hydrogen Bomb into uter space were it expolded.

"The Romulant ship is attacking us" Lucy sayed growl as she heated romulents. "**FIRE**" Shouted tompson and they stated attacking Romulants,.

There ship shot a missle at the romulant ship and the romulant ship shot one back.

The battle was raging and things were being blown up and the ships kept shooting at each over. **BUT JUST THEN** a roumlant missle hit space with so much power that it created a black hole.

"**NOT GOOD**" shouted Tompson, So they stated to avoid the black as not be killed. They cept on fighting each over to finle death.

Then a borg cube came and started heading towards the black hole. "**THERE GONING TO ASSIMULTATE THE BLACK HOLE!!!111**" Shouted Lucy with logic. "**THIS IS BAD**" shouted Tompson as he new that borg would us the black hole to kill pepole.

But then a roumulant missle hit there ship and they were badly damged and could not move. "We will not surrender" sayed Tomson. "But you have to surrender" sayed Raylene "**OR ELSE YOU WILL DYE!!!111**"

"And then waht would you do" askeded Lucy. "Kill the human Race" said Raylene. "But why" asked Lucy "Because I'm Evil" Raylene said back.

Tanya lock out the window and saw the borg assimulting the black hole. "We will fight you Romulants for always, **I HATE ALL ROMULANTS**" She shouted.

"But how can you hate all romulants when, **YOU ARE ONE!!111**" luthed Raylene. "I'm a Roumlants" Tanya sayed "this is not posible". "You ARE on accept it" Raylene said with luth.

"**NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO**" Tanya Screamed with Roumulant

**TO BE COUNTUED**


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero Saves The Day

Chapter 2 A hero saves the Day

Captain Tompson look outside the window and saw the black hole being asumlated by the borg. "What are we going to do" he wondered, but then Captain Picard arivied in teh Enterprise. "Leave this area now" he said to the Romulants but they didn't.

So the Enterprise and Tompsons ship was helping fight the Romlants and borg. They where doing really well and shooting down Romulant ships, but then even moar powerfull Rmounlant ships came and one dammage Captain Tompsons ship so much that it couln't move.

So Data was sent over to help repair Capain Tompsons ship and he and Lucy helped fix the problems but there was a leak in tripple plamsa mega conaiment feild and they couln't shut it down. "The ship is going to blow up" Said Dog "I will dye a warrior" and he telloproted on to the Romulant Ship and fort Roumunlants but then he was killered.

"We lost Dog" said Tompson, "whay is he called dog?" a guy said "Because he fight like a angery dog, it was a nickname he gave himself".

Authors notes: Dog is not actally Kilngon name so I made it his nickname.

The plasma containment was breaking up and so Data did somting to slow it down but it still whould not hold. But 3 Romulan Ship came and the Borg finsihed assmulating the black hole!11.

"Yo are Lost Surrender and we will kill you quickly" Said Raylene. Capatin Tompson and Picard told Raylene to back down or they would start a war. But they said that they would keep on fighting and Picard and Tompson were outnumberd by Borg and Romulan.

"This is the Borg lower yo sheilds and surender Yo ship" The borg Cube sayed. "Never" said Tompson. So the Borg stated blowing up Romunlant ships and there ships. "They are attack both sides" said 'Lucy'. So they and Romunlants and the Borg started attacking ecah other with deadly fight.

They where fighting epic battle and they were almost wining but then the Romulants and borg struck them both with leathal blow and both the Enterprise-D and Tompson ship were alomsot going to blow up when...

A ship came from outer of space. The ship was Captain Jack Russel's Ship, "Don't worry I'll show these Borg and Romulants a thing or two" he said while somking a cigar. He then fired a missale and it blew up a Roumlant Ship. "They should of fired him" Said Captain Jack Russel he then did a back flip and blew up a borg ship with a laiser.

Auther's Notes: Captain Jack Russel is named after me and he apreas in my Halo and L4D stories, he is also the collest, strongest and best Captain in the universe.

"What a Guy" said Data, "He so strong" said Deanna Troi "I whant to have sex with him right now". "I think hes strong and brave" said Beverly Crusher. Captain Jack Russel then fired and powerfull laiser plamsa missle and blew up alot of Romulnant Ships and Borg Cubes. "That was two eaisy" Capt. Jack Russel said and fired more weepons and blew up more borg cubes.

Capt. Jack Russel finished destroying the last of the Borg cubes and then headed towards the Borg hole and fired a anti-matter missle at it and blew it up in a boom!. He then headed towards the rest of Romulant ships and blew them up with power.

"Its over Raylene surrender" said Captain Jack Russel while smokeing his Cigar and addjussting his sungglasses. "**DAM YOU CAPTAIN JACK RUSSEL**" Raylene screamed. Jack Russel whent ont Tompsons ship and the Enterprise-D and repaired them. He then was given a medales by Picard but Capt. Jack Russel had so many medals that he didn't realy care.

Capt. Jack Russel also had a hot date and sex with Deanna Troi and Beathly Crusher and they both said that Captain Jack Russel was the best lover they had ever had.

Then Cap. Jack Russel said goodbye everbody on the Enterptrise and Tompsons ship and they all new that Capt. Jack Russel was the universes greatest hero. Then Captain Jack Russel took Raylene the Romunlant back to the Romlant Zone were she would back to the Romulants.

But on the way their Capt. Jack Russel and Raylene had sex as she found him very atractive and coun't resist him, they had great sex and Captain Jack Russel felt Raylene's hot body and big boobies.

Capt. Jack Russel then dropped her back at Romulant space and left at graham's number yotta miles times the speed of warp speed.

Capt. Jack Russel was allways ready to saver the day again as he was heading straight for deeps sapce nine and he would allways win the day as he was the greatest Captain in the Universe.

The End


End file.
